Kara Cutter: Season 4
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: After the disappearance of four ARC members; James Lester, Captain Becker and Grace Hunter undergo several interrogations. With new faces and old; will the ARC team return to help save London from the prehistoric threats that continue to rampage? ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. BACK SOON.
1. Webisode 1: Interrogations

**Author's Note: **_This is just the prequeals of Season 4 of my Kara Cutter story. This season introduces new characters. Old characters. And new twists and turns. Read and review, its been a while since I have written Kara Cutter; but im happy to come back to her. Tell me what you think. Thanks._

* * *

**Webisode One**

**Story: **_Kara Cutter series_

**Pre-season 4**

* * *

**Interrogations**

* * *

"Let's start with names," the interrogater stated, as he sat opposite James Lester in the interrogation room. After the disappearance of four members of the ARC team, and the death of another the Anomaly Research Centre had been disbanded and James Lester, Captain Becker and Grace Hunter had been fired. After a year and many mistakes that had been made due to these changes; with Stegosaurus running wild in the House of Commons had made the English Government rethink about disbanding the only team, who seemed to be able to handle these creatures head on.

Lester sighed "James Lester!" he stated

"Sorry," the interrogater apologized "Not you're name, the names of the missing members of the team"

Again Lester sighed "Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Danny Quinn and Kara Cutter" he answered

"Do you believe that they are still alive?"

Lester frowned "Do you want me to speculate?" he asked "Their in the future! Even if they were killed in that world, they won't be dead for another X million centuries. So offcially they _are_ still alive!"

"The rescue attempts were not successful," the Interrogater spoke once more

Lester rolled his eyes "But one way or another the mission acheived its goal," he answered

"So you think the ARC should be allowed to continue its work?"

"It was a pretty colossal mistake to suspend us in the first place," Lester responded, coolly "A desicion I believe the Minister has had good cause to regret. A Stegosaurus in the members bar at the House of Commons," he shook his head "a very unfortunate business."

"The headline is this: The ARC will be allowed to carry on its work, in one form or another"

Lester looked calm "In one form or another?" he asked, quirking a curious look "Im not sure I like the sound of that!"

**xXx**

"You name?" the interrogater asked, he was now sitting in the same interrogation room opposite him sat former head of security.

"Becker," the former Captain sighed

The interrogater nodded "Do you believe their still alive?" he questioned

Becker's head snapped up "We havent found any bodies, if that's what you mean!" he responded. He was sure that Kara, Danny, Abby and Connor were still alive. "I tried looking for them," he added, his voice breaking as he spoke "but after the last attempt...when Sarah -" he cut off

"Yes, I've read the report on Miss. Page" the Interrogater interrupted

"Yeah, well we couldnt go back after that" Becker answered "Whatever happened to the others after they went through, no one knows" he paused "I think about it everyday...I think about her everyday"

The interrogater stared at Becker for a few moments, considering his behaviour and feelings on what had happened a few months before "So, will you withdraw your resignation?" he asked, after a brief pause

_Will she ever return?_ Becker found himself thinking. Could he possibly go on working for the ARC knowing that half his team were missing, possibly dead! Could he even face that being back at the ARC meant replacing them? He knew that Grace wasnt withdrawing her resignation any time soon, she had too much to deal with by raising Nick now that Kara had disappeared. Could he possibly stand being at work with the ARC everyday and not seeing that little boy again? The one connection he had left to his missing girlfriend?. He sighed "No," he answered, shaking his head "I don't think I will"

It was a tough decision; but he couldnt face going back to the ARC and knowing that she wouldnt be there.

"James Lester and Grace Hunter," the interrogater started "feels that they are still alive, Abby, Connor, Danny and Kara. The latter is quite confident!"

Becker looked up quickly "They do?" he asked, mentally slapping himself _of course, Grace does! She's convinced that Kara would never abandon Nick._

"The fact is Captain Becker," the interrogater continued, without answering his question "we need James Lester, and he wants you"

Becker looked down at the table "What about Grace?" he asked

"She refuses to return," the interrogater answered "She's the only person Nick has left that is connected to his mother. She refuses to return to a job that could take her away from him!"

_Of course she does,_ Becker thought. Could he do it? Could he return to the place where he had met her? To the one place that would haunt him about her, until she returned? _If_ she returned.

"You'll be briefed shortly," the Interrogater stated, while waiting for an answer

Becker nodded _I will find you..._ he thought _I will find you Kara! Mark my words! Even if I have to go to the ends of the Earth...I will find you!_

**xXx**

Grace gripped the edge of the table tightly in her hands; as the question raced through her mind "Yes!" she answered simply "I do believe that they are still alive!"

"They went through an anomaly into the future," the interrogater continued

"My cousin has been through many anomalies," Grace retorted "and she has still made it back! Im confident; that she and the others are still alive!"

The interrogater looked up "It's true that you are the current guardian of your cousin's son?"

"Yes," Grace nodded "But what has Nick got to do with this?"

"Speculation; is it possible that your cousin disappeared through the anomaly -"

Grace glared "If your wondering that Kara went through the future anomaly to get away from Nick, then you would be wrong!" she snapped "Kara loves that baby! And I know for a fact, that she is out there somewhere fighting her way through time so she can come back to him!" she stated.

The interrogater stared at Grace inquizzically "Do you believe they managed to stop, what they set out to do?" he asked

"You don't see my aunt popping up anywhere do you?" she asked, still angry that this man would accuse her cousin of abandoning Nick "You're lucky you didnt know her! She was a nasty bitch! Killed my uncle, kidnapped Nick to torture her daughter." she sighed "I think about her everyday! Whenever I see Nick growing up without his mum, everytime he asks 'When's mummy coming home?'. I question myself: Why did I let her go?"

The interrogater did not show any signs of comfort or sympathy "Do you think the ARC should be allowed to continue its work?"

"In all honesty?" Grace asked "I think it was a pretty stupid order to disband them in the first place!"

Grace sighed agitatedly as she checked her watch; this interview was taking forever! Nick was out of creche in a few hours and she was searching for a either a new job or somewhere to finish her own education. Something she had dropped when she first came returned home to England and joined the ARC team. "Look, can we wrap this up?" she asked "I have things to do and a nephew to pick up!"

"Will you withdraw your resignation?"

"No," Grace answered "I refuse to return to a place that could take me away from the only connection I have left of my cousin!" she stated "My number one priority at this particular moment in time, is to make sure Nick is cared for! Maybe...and only if my cousin does return to the present day, will I then decide to return to the ARC," she huffed, and stood "but that doesnt look like it's going to happen does it?"

* * *

**A/N: These are the webisodes of the beginning of season 4. So Becker and James are returning...Grace refuses too. What will come of this? Will someone else be brought in? One question remains: Will Kara Cutter return before or after Danny? And what information will she bring with her?**

**Find out next time.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, seeing as it has been over a year since I finished writing Kara Cutter.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 08/02/2011 at 16:16pm_


	2. Webisode 1 Part 2: Resignation Withdrawn

**Author's Note: **_This is Webisode One part 2._

* * *

**Webisode One**

**Part 2**

**Story: **_Kara Cutter series_

**Pre-season 4**

* * *

**Resignation Withdrawn**

* * *

"Name?" the interrogater asked, after today he couldnt wait to get out of the basement like room and return home. There was only so much of one room anyone could take before they went insane and staring at the same metal boarded room for hours on end was not helping the psychological problems he was sure to develop. He had just bid goodbye to Grace Hunter, who had left the room rather hauitly, and he figured it was because of his question about her cousin Kara Cutter disappearing through an anomaly because of her son. _Maybe I shouldnt have said that_ he thought, before shaking his head and turning back to the new person who sat opposite him. The interrogations had ended when Grace had left and now they were moving onto the new team-member interviews.

The man opposite him sighed and rose his head "Blake. Adam Blake." he answered

The interrogater nodded and glanced down at the PDA in his hands which held all the information about Adam Blake who sat opposite him "Is it true that you worked alongside the ARC in the few months leading up to the disappearance of Kara Cutter, Danny Quinn, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland?" the interrogater asked

"Yes," Adam nodded

"Can you tell us what happened?" the interrogater asked "What do you remember?"

Adam sighed "Helen Cutter had taken my former employer Christine Johnson and practically hand fed her to a Future Anomaly. Danny and Kara agreed that they had to follow Helen and stop her before she did some drastic and changed history completely. Taking Abby and Connor with them they passed through an anomaly into the future, after allocating Captain Becker, myself, Grace Hunter and Sarah Paige to another anomaly that had seemingly opened up back at Christine's HQ. We went to investigate it and found an incursion, when we got back to greet Danny, Kara, Abby and Connor they never came back through." he paused "We tried everything, to find out if they were still alive, but..." he shook his head "Our rescue missions failed. We lost Sarah, we couldnt risk losing anyone else so all rescue attempts were called off"

"So you've had contact with the previous team?"

"Yes," Adam nodded "Kara Cutter, stubborn, hot-headed and temperamental is the first cousin to my girlfriend Grace Hunter; and the mother to her second cousin/nephew Nick Stephen Cutter"

The Interrogater nodded "Do you believe that they are still alive?" he asked

"Without a doubt," Adam answered "in the brief time that I knew them, I knew that they were the best. You could throw just about anything at them and they always managed to come back. Kara, she is the daughter of two palentologists; two scientists. She's been on the Anomaly team since day one...she knew what she was up against." he explained "I believe that she is alive, and Abby, Connor and Danny are following her example and are alive and well, and trying to get back to the present day."

"What do you think happened when the others went through the anomaly?" the Interrogater asked

Adam sighed and run his hands over his face "I don't know," he answered "Whatever happened to them..." he trailed off "I think about it everyday. Everytime I see Grace and Nick...I wonder: 'What if we had stopped them? If we had prevented them from going...what would have happened?' But I honestly don't know!"

"You are ex-miliatry, right?"

"Yes," Adam answered

The interrogater nodded "And you are here because?"

"I want my job back," Adam answered "Grace refuses to return to the ARC; but James Lester and Captain Becker need help when the ARC is reinstated. Grace would also be put at ease knowing that there is someone on the inside that she can trust...not that she doesnt trust Becker or Lester!"

The interrogater looked mildy surprised "You wish too withdraw you resignation?" he asked

"Yes," Adam nodded "I wish to withdraw my resignation"

"And why do you believe that you have made it so far in the selection process, Mr. Blake?"

Adam glanced up "Why?" he asked "Well, i've had first hand experience with the previous ARC team, I know what they fight to protect and I know how they deal with the creatures. Someone of my background and knowledge of what goes on inside the ARC would be formitable to pass over" he explained

The interrogater nodded, that was a good answer "You will be briefed shortly," he stated, glancing back down at the PDA and ticking the box which read 'Selection confirmed' before saving the document and sending in directly to the ARC database on the ADD.

* * *

-**A/N: So Grace refuses to return, but sends Adam in her place? How will this pan out given the fact that Adam used to work for Christine! Well, we'll find out soon. Thank you to all that has reviewed since I updated this a few hours ago. I really appreciate your dedication. I honestly **_**cannot**_** wait to get the Season 4 on DVD and start writing the actual season.**

**Well, you know what to do. Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 08/02/2011 at 18:02pm_


	3. Webisode 2: Tension

**Author's Note: **_Webisode 2. Enjoy._

* * *

**Webisode Two**

**Story: **_Kara Cutter series_

**Pre-season 4**

* * *

**Tension**

* * *

_Ping!_

Adam frowned as the door to the lift behind him opened, glancing over his shoulder he sighed inwardly as Captain Becker stepped out of the same lift that he had just exited from. "Becker," he nodded stiffly at the captain.

"Blake!" Becker retorted, clearing as surprised as Adam was "What are you doing here?"

"Im guessing the same reason you are," Adam answered "With Kara missing and Grace refusing to return, and the ARC needing military background workers..." he spread his arms wide "Here I am"

Becker did not look remotely pleased "How is Grace?" he asked

"Coping," Adam answered "She still thinks its all a nightmare, that she's going to go to sleep one night and wake up, and everythings gonna be exactly the way it was"

"And Nick?" Becker asked, hopefully

Adam's smiled drooped "He's confused" he answered "His mother disappeared one morning and never returned. Its been little over 6 months and she still hasnt returned home, he asks about her everyday...and you" he added "It's been a while since he last saw you"

"Been busy," Becker answered

"Uh-huh," Adam nodded "and it has nothing to do with the fact that Nick reminds you of Kara? You know you can't avoid him forever, he still thinks your his father. He's gonna continue asking for you; and if you don't come to him..." Adam shrugged "...Grace is gonna bring him to you"

Becker sighed. He had missed baby Nick; it would be nice to see him again.

Footsteps were heard and the two men glanced around, as a teenager approached them, she was wearing a bright yellow top, a skirt and brightly coloured heels. Adam could tell instantly that they were not going to get on "Captain Becker?" the girl asked "Commander Blake?"

The two men nodded

"Welcome back to the ARC," the girl answered chirply "Or the new ARC. You have absouletly no idea how good it is, to finally have some company around here..."

Becker shook his head in confusion "We're supposed to report to Parker..." he responded

"Jess Parker," the teenager answered, holding out her hand "at your service"

Adam stuttered "You're the field co-ordinator?" he asked

"Sorry," Jess responded "Im not normally this crazy. Promise. Well, not unpleasently crazy only i've been here on my own for the last two weeks. Just me and the creatures!" she said all in one breath, and rather cheery "I've been going through all of the mission reports"

"Fun" Becker replied, looking around the new ARC

Jess shook her head "No, their good really" she nodded "The best part is I already feel like I know you, both of you!" she added, looking around at Adam, seeing as she had been giving most of her attention to Becker "and Abby, Connor, Grace, Danny and Kara..."

At the mention of his current missing girlfriend, Becker stepped back and turned away. Jess frowned "Did I say something wrong?" she asked Adam

"Kara and He," Adam pointed "are kinda an item. He's still...you know..." he mumured, lost for words

Jess looked slightly disappointed but apologetic at the same time "Oh, im sorry..." she shook her head "Um, if you'd both like to come through I'll get you set up" she motioned into the main part of the ARC as Becker and Adam followed.

After a small tour of the new ARC, Jess presented the two military men with a folder "Matt Anderson," she stated "New team leader. Or...will me...Lester wants you to look everything over and see if it is okay; im sure you'll be briefed by Lester later, but he wants you as second in command of the Military, Commander" she told Adam "under Captain Becker, of course"

Becker and Adam exchanged looks "Me under him?" Adam asked, pointing at Becker. Jess nodded. _Great_ Adam complained _this is gonna be fun. Becker hates me._

"So Lester still chooses the staff?" Becker asked "I thought the ARC was privately owned now?"

Jess nodded her head from side to side "Fifty/fifty" she answered "Government/Private"

Becker nodded and looked back at the file "and he still reports to the Minister? Not to this nobel prize winning bloke from Prospero?"

"What's his name?" Adam asked

"Philip Burton," Jess answered "he seems to have to keep both of them happy"

"Ah," Becker nodded

"Pretty impressive CV" Jess commented "All the thing's this guy's done. You'd think he'd be old and crusty, but he's not, he's young and fit too"

Adam quirked an eyebrow, wasnt she just lusting after Becker? _Damn she moves fast_

"Hmm," Becker mumured

"What?" Parker asked

Becker looked up "Nothing. Nothing" he shook his head "Is he the only candidate?"

"Got to the bit about Everest?" Jess asked

"The way some people feel the need to... boast about things," Becker mutters.

"Insecure much?" Jess asks him, returning to the ADD.

Adam smirked. Becker glared at the younger man, before following Jess "Excuse me?"

"It's nothing," Jess replied, laughing "But if you're gonna put the brakes on this guy for being too good..." she sits in the red swivel chair attached two two rails on the floor in front of the ADD "that would be pretty lame,"

Becker looked horrified. "I'm..." he stammered "No one's putting the brakes on anyone!" he snaped.

Jess smirked "I mean," she began "he's ex military, decorative for heroism, expert in animal behavior, and he's got countless glowing references. He's perfect."

"I merely meant," Becker began, closing his eyes for a moment before flashing the file "If he's the only candidate?"

"Anyone would think that you didn't want your boss to be better than you were," Adam smirked

Becker glared "No one asked you, Blake!" he snapped, before turning back to Jess "I see. You're making fun of me" he pointed at her

She laughed "Totally. Just checking to see if you smiled. And you do, and means... so far, better company than the mammoth,"

Becker gave a snide laugh and pointed to the side of his mouth "You've got a little... It's disgusting..." and he walked off.

Jess gasped and reached for her compact mirror, she opened it and inspected her relfection as Adam chuckled from behind her and walked off after Becker. "Oi, Captain!" he called, stopping the older man in his tracks "You are aware she was flirting with you, right?"

Becker looked annoyed "Yes," he answered "But she'll soon realize that im spoken for"

"Of course," Adam nodded "No one replaces Kara Cutter in anyone's life, do they?"

"No," Becker answered "She's alive, I know it. And one day soon...she's gonna return"

Adam held up his hands "No disagreemens here" he stated "I totally agree that she is still alive. Along with Danny, Abby and Connor. Hopefully one day soon we'll have a full team again..."

"If Kara agrees to work with these lot," Becker stated "You know how stubborn she is! She's not gonna be pleased that her position as team leader has been revoked and she's been replaced"

Adam nodded "Guess we'll have to take it one step at a time," he commented

Becker paused and nodded "You tell Grace that I'll pick Nick up tonight, it will be nice to see him again"

"I'll call her as soon as I get out," Adam agreed, reaching for his moblie "no signal down here" he mentioned, flashing the screen.

And with that the two men parted, each going their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, tension between Captain and Commander...what will come of this?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 09/02/2011 at 03:38am_


	4. Webisode 2 Part 2: Tests Confirmed

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the late update. Been planning the new seasons of Primeval for both my Kara Cutter and Serenity Rose stories. Also along with the prequel for Ness. And a new Primeval story that is solely based on Season 4 and 5. Anyway, im gonna stop rambling now and allow you to read this chapter._

_This is Webisode 2 part 2._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Webisode Two**

**Part 2**

**Story:** _Kara Cutter series_

**Pre-season 4**

* * *

**Tests Confirmed**

* * *

"Daddy!" Nick squealed, as he patted across the main corridor of the new ARC; behind him walked his resident guardian, Grace Hunter and ahead of him looking slightly surprised at their arrival was none other than Captain Becker. Now nearing the age of 2-years-old Nick Stephen Cutter had grown more and more accustom to having Becker around and had come to the relevation that this was his father. He was too young to understand the truth.

Becker smiled as he caught the little boy around the waist and hoisted him into the air "Hey soldier," he grinned "What you doing here?"

"You're all he can talk about," Grace answered, approaching the railing and looking down at Becker "and I wanted to see you" she reached into her pocket "Can we talk? Privately?"

Becker frowned "Sure," he nodded "Uh; lets go to the armoury, it's probably the last people will be"

"Cool," Grace nodded, and she turned following Becker back down the hallway. Nick still in the arms of his step-in-dad. Once inside the armoury Grace leaned back against one of the tables and watched as Becker threw her 2 year-old nephew into the air and caught him, making him laugh in delight.

"So?" the Captain began "What did you need to tell me?"

Grace sighed _this is not going to be easy_ she thought "Uh, well I was cleaning out Kara's bathroom the other night" she started "You know, the one back at her old home. Her parent's home, I should say"

Becker nodded "Grace, you're rambling" he pointed out

_Maybe this isnt a good idea?_ she thought, _but he has the right to know_ "Look, Becker, this isnt easy for me to say, so im just gonna come right out and say it"

"What? Is everything okay, are you okay?" Becker asked quickly, thinking the worst

"No, everything's fine." Grace assured him "Im okay. Its this, I found it in Kara's bathroom..." she removed something from her pocket. It was a box. A clear blue -

Becker felt his heart rate increase as he started at the box, everything clicking into place in his mind. Why Grace wanted to speak with him in private, why she was really here; it wasnt only to do with Nick and him but it was to do with her missing cousin and something that she had kept from the both of them for over a year "No," Becker shook his head "She wouldnt have; she would have told us!"

"Becker," Grace sighed heavily "I bought this for her! At first I was confused, but I've always done as Kara's told me to do! But I never found out the results. She never told me"

"When did she take it?" he asked

"Little over a year ago," she answered "During those prehistoric rhino's. She took it here at the ARC and I think she was about to find out the truth, when the alarm went off. But we were all preoccupied after that to worry about any of this, I think she honestly forgot about it; and then went through the anomaly with Danny, Abby and Connor"

Becker run his free hand over his face "So she could be..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentances. His mind was confused "How could she keep this from me?" he asked

"She was scared," Grace answered in a low voice "Her mother was back! She was scared that she would loose you like she lost Stephen, and she would be left raising two children in a world of non-understanding"

The Captain shook his head "She should have realized that I wasnt leaving her!" he ground out

"Well, we dont even know if this test is positive," Grace pointed out "All I have is the empty box"

Silence fell around them; before they both looked up and at the exact moment spoke "Her Locker!" the pointed at one another.

"Where is it?" Grace asked

"Basement," Becker answered, "This way" and he lead the way out of the hall, and into the basement; where four lockers had been set up in storage. Passing Nick back to Grace, the Captain took a stanley knife and cut away the wrapping paper around the four lockers and stared at the one that was labelled 'Kara Cutter' he opened it and raided through the things that were inside, before he finally found what he was looking for.

Grace moved closer and took the small stick from him; she pushed a small button on the edge of the stick and waited a it sprang to life. Although as the words that seemingly been the last ones to appear before it had lost power caused her eyes to widen and the colour on her face to fade drastically.

"Huh, Becker" she mumured, looking up at the captain who was staring at her "Um..."

"Grace, what is it?" Becker questioned, taking Nick as the 2 year old reached for him

Grace chewed her lower lip, wondering how she could word what she was seeing "There's only one thing I _can_ say..."

"What's that?"

"Congratulations;" Grace said quickly, handing him the stick "You're a daddy!"

Becker froze as he stared at the stick in his hands and the words '_Pregnant_' glared back at him. Then everything clicked into place.

Kara was gone, trapped on the otherside of an anomaly...and to make things worse -

She was pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! That cannot be good! Thank you KingdomheartsNerd for helping me decide whether Kara should have been pregnant or not before she went through the anomaly. Also I would just like to clear up, before anyone thinks that Kara is a bitch for not telling Becker; she would **_**not**_** have gone through the anomaly if she knew she was pregnant. So in Kara's defence she didnt have a clue about the test results. Big surprise she would have had, when she started to get bigger on the other side, isnt it? All secrets will be revealed when she returns.**

**Poll time:**

**Should Kara and Becker's baby survive on the other side of the Anomaly; or should Kara miscarry?**

**Yes ****or ****No**

**You decide.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10/02/2011 at 21:47pm_


	5. Webisodde 3: The New Team Leader

**Author's Note: **_Sorry once again for the late update. Here is the 3rd webisode. Oh; I would also like to mention, due to a prolonged decision the whole story of Kara Cutter from season 1 - 3 will be re-written in the up coming months. The three stories will be taken down and re-posted as one full story series. Mostly because it will look neater and its something I have been meaning to do for a while. Not much will be changed, Kara will still be present; the only things that will change mostly is her relationship with her mother, her father, Stephen and Becker. Baby Nick will still appear and there should be some more additional twists and turns that weren't present in the first series. I am taking requests on specific things you want to see; so if you want to see specific drama between Kara and another main character don't hesitate to drop me a PM with the specific scene, Kara and the designated character and a detailed description of what you want me to include._

_Again I thank you for you time and co-operation and I hope you enjoy this webisode._

* * *

**Webisode Three**

**Part 1**

**Story:** _Kara Cutter series_

**Pre-season 4**

* * *

**The New Team Leader**

* * *

"_...Prospero is the future..."_

Matt Anderson, the new current team leader of the ARC stood in front of one of the plasma TV screens that stood in the hallway outside James Lester office. He had been at the facility no less that ten minutes and had been advised to watch the video while he waited for either Captain Becker, Commander Blake or Jess Parker to find him. In effect he had no clue as too who these three people were, but he was willing to bet that they would soon become his new team-mates.

_"...I only invest in the best and the brightest..._

The video obtaining Philip Burton continued, not that Matt was payiing much attention to him; his eyes flickered around the hallway but always seemed to return to the TV screen, as if there _was_ some importance about the nonesense the man was speaking.

_"...so im glad to have you onboard,"_

The video ended as the prospero logo appeared on the screen and Matt let out a sigh he had been holding in. Giggling caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see a 2-year-old toddler with mousey-blonde hair ample past him, clutching in his hand what appeared to be a worn out, grey stuffed rabbit. "Nick!" came a voice as the little boy scurried down the hallway "Watch out!" but it was too late, the boy named Nick was already running a speed where he couldnt slow himself down unless someone caught him, or he tripped and fell. Squatting down, Matt caught the little boy as he run past and held him at arms length with a smile on his face.

"Alright, mate?" Matt asked

Nick giggled happily in Matt's arms, as the new team-leader stood, still holding the toddler "Hiya," he grinned

"Nick, you little monster!" the voice from before breathed, and seconds later a young woman around the age 20 stopped beside Matt. She seemed to be around the height of 5'5 with blue eyes and brown almost black hair, the look on her face was a tiresome one and it sounded like she had been running "Sorry, about him!" she apologized taking the toddler and balancing him on her hip "He's just a ball of hyped up energy today. I told Adam not to give him sugar coated cereal for breakfast"

Matt chuckled "He's yours?" he asked

The young girl's eyes widened "God, no" she laughed "No, this is my cousin's baby"

"You're cousin?"

"Yes," the girl nodded "You're new to the ARC, arent you?" she asked

Matt nodded "Matt Anderson. New team-leader"

"Oh," the girl mumured

"Why? Is that a problem?" Matt asked

The girl shook her head "So, you're taking over for my cousin?" she questioned

"Your cousin was Kara Cutter?"

The girl nodded "Im Grace. Grace Hunter"

"Pleasure to meet you, Grace" Matt responded, shaking her hand "And this is you're cousin's baby...Nick, right?"

Grace nodded "Yes. This is Nick Cutter,"

Matt looked impressed "Named after the first?"

"Yes. My uncle Nick was Kara's hero...not that she really believed in sterotyping labels, but he was always there for her after her mother abandoned them. But when she had this little tyke -" she tickled the baby in her arms who squealed in joy "- she wanted to name him after someone really important to her. Hence 'Nick'. His middle name, however, comes from the person who made it possible for him to be in the world right now. His father...Stephen Hart"

Nick frowned "Daddy, Becker!" he stated, poking Grace in the face

Matt frowned and Grace shook her head "He doesnt understand...Becker's always been around since he was born, so he coincedentally thinks Becker is his dad" she explained

"Logical explanation for a two year old," Matt nodded

The tapping of heels on the stone floor reached the two conversers and Grace resisted the urge to roll her eyes in front of the new team-leader, Jess Parker was approaching. It wasnt difficult to detected the tension that seemed to flare whenever Grace and Jess were in the same room, Adam had bluntly pointed out to his girlfriend the other night at home, that it was because of Kara's relationship with Becker and how Grace was willingly ready to defend her cousin's name at the ARC. This only caused Grace to retaliate her tell her boyfriend, that she wasnt about to stand by and allow her cousin's name to be trashed...Kara had given 100% to the ARC since it had been in session, countless times her life had been on the line to protect the intergrity of the ARC operation. The number of people she had lost to what they did. Stephen. Her father...and even though there was the pro-longed hatred, Kara had even lost her mother to the very things that the ARC strived to protect. Anomalies. Predators and the whole stupid scientific reason behind it all.

If there was one that was;

"Matt Anderson?" Parker's voice joined the conversation, as she stopped behind Matt and Grace "Hunter..." she nodded stiffly in Grace's direction

Grace glowered back "Parker," she mumured, bouncing a gurgling Nick on her hip.

Matt looked between the two instantly detecting the tension. He just hoped this wouldnt be a problem, but then again, last time he checked Grace Hunter wasnt apart of the ARC team - at least not anymore. She had resigned, wanting nothing to do with the creatures and anomalies anymore, something to do with the fact that she couldnt bring herself to be away from Nick, and to do the job that had prevented him from possibly ever seeing his mother again. She didnt want to run the risk of him never seeing his cousin/auntie again.

"Follow me," Jess instructed Matt, as she turned and walked away

Matt glanced back at Grace, who offered him a smile and small shrug of her shoulders; the older man smirked and followed the 19-year-old down the corridor as Nick and Grace fell into step alongside him "Have you met Burton?" Matt asked, guestering to the TV screen he had been watching a few moments before Nick and Grace arrived.

"I hate him!" Grace answered, almost instantly "But then again, those with Cutter blood in them are known not to trust easily"

Jess shook her head "Well, I've only met him twice and I thought he'd be really scary," she shook her head "But he's not at all. Hold out your wrist," she added. Matt did so and she snapped a bracelet around it "You're ID. Matches the reading of your skin, scan doors to gain entry and it won't work for anyone else if you lose it" she explained

"Cool," Matt grinned

"Gotta keep upgrading," Grace mentioned "Ever since my Aunt infiltrated the ARC two years ago, twice if my memory serves me. Once when I was apart of the team...and another when my uncle was still alive"

Matt frowned "You aunt? Helen Cutter...infiltrated the ARC, twice?"

"Yeah" Grace nodded "First time she sent in a cleaner to get DNA of my uncle so she could create his replica, she nicked Sarah Page's ID card to gain access. The first time she actually stepped foot in the ARC was the day she killed my uncle and then the second time she took Christine Johnson hostage, killed her and the proceeded into the future, where my cousin, Danny, Abby and Connor followed her. Only problem -"

"They never returned" Matt nodded

Grace nodded "Yup!"

"So Burton, doesnt keep an office here, himself?" he questioned

Jess shook her head "No, he uses Lesters if he happens to drop by" she explained

Footfalls vibrated across the floor and Nick let out a squeal of delight "Daddy!" he cried, struggling in Grace's arms as Captain Becker and Commander Blake approached the group of four. Once Becker and Blake were level with the three adults and toddler, the captain took the squirming two year old from Grace and hugged him close.

"You must be Matt Anderson," Becker spoke, directing his attention onto Matt "Welcome to the ARC"

"Good to meet ya," Matt nodded, shaking hands with the captain

Becker motioned to Adam "My second in Command. Commander Adam Blake"

"Nice to meet, mate" Adam shook hands too

"Lester tells me you may have a problem?" Becker questioned

Matt sighed, he had been waiting for this "We don't really have to get into this now, but as it stands, yeah; I think the security team shouuld be in civvies"

Adam looked up "Civilian clothing?" he asked "You're ex-army, right?" he asked

Matt nodded "I just think the whole 'black' thing is a bit conspicuous"

"Conspicuous?" Becker repeated "It promotes unity and gives my men authority in the field

"Well, I suspect that the 'big guns' will have the same effect," Matt responded coolly

"The uniforms promote public confidence," Becker added "Especially when weapons are involved. Neither Professor Nick Cutter, Danny Quinn or Kara Cutter ever had a problem with them"

Adam smirked "Of course not, Kara had a thing for men in uniform - Ow!" he added, as Grace clipped him across the back of the head, giving him a death glare in the process "Damn it Grace!"

"Then zip it, Adam!" she responded

"Well, then, we can talk about this again, cant we?" Matt asked "Why don't you just show me around?"

Becker nodded "Course," he agreed "Start with the armoury should we?" and he turned to walk away.

Shoving Adam in the direction of his captain, Grace turned to Matt "Don't worry, he gets easier to live with" she reassured him "and if Adam gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to inform me. I'll sort him out"

"I'll have to remember that one," he nodded

Jess, despite herself, nodded in agreement with Grace "Good luck" she mumured, before walking away as Matt and Grace turned to follow Adam, Becker and Nick down the corridor.

* * *

-**A/N: So here is Webisode Three; Matt has met the whole team, including Grace and Nick (although they arent offical members of the ARC. They still play a major role in it) he has also learned that if your a full Cutter or even part Cutter, in Grace's case...you still don't trust easily. But she seems to trust him. Which is a good sign (if your Matt Anderson) this chapter also shows that Jess and Grace only tolerate each other and that stems from the certain dislike Jess seems to have for Kara Cutter...Mhmm, I wonder why that is, eh? Oh and Matt also met baby Nick, wonder what his thoughts are?**

**Anyway, that's all for now.**

**Coming back to the message at the top; again don't hesitate to PM me if you want to see any specific drama in the new season of Kara Cutter. And I hope you will all be willing to re-read and review the next series of updates. I will let each of you know when the updates are to take place, and when I publish the new story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 18/02/2011 at 01:02am_


	6. Webisode 3 Part 2: The Sneak

**Author's Note: **_What happened to my reviewers? Please come back to me! Anyway...sorry for the late update, but I want to thank KingdomHeartsNerd once more for helping me brainstorm this idea until it came to me. I hope this is worthy enough of your viewing pleasure._

* * *

**Webisode Three**

**Part 2**

**Story: **_Kara Cutter series_

**Pre-season 4**

* * *

**The Sneak**

* * *

Adam frowned as Grace pulled him into the locker room one afternoon after training, it was a couple of hours after they had shown the new team leader Matt Anderson around the ARC; and Adam could in all honesty say that it was going to take a while to get used to his leadership over the team seeing as most of them were still hoping that the old team would return. Abby, Connor, Danny and Kara, there was something about those four that kept the ARC staff safe and reassured when there was an anomaly presence or a creature incursion, Adam didnt know what it was that made they so good in their field of expertise but it was like Lester had told Becker when he first started at he ARC; their a rank team of amatures who happened to be brilliant at their jobs and in all honesty, he couldnt disagree with the boss man. Even after Kara had had Nick, she still managed to do this job and make it home in time to put him to bed and just spend a few quality hours with him. He smiled as he remembered the last time he had seen Kara in the real world, in the 21st century, he had seen how detached she seemed when they were on their way to the anomaly site at the race track, and he could almost see the longing in her eyes that everything that was happening was nothing but a bad dream. He sighed...sometimes he wished that too, everytime he looked at Grace and Nick during the night, he wished that time could reverse itself and he could stop the previous team from going through the anomaly, if only they had gotten to Helen sooner then a lot more people would still be alive _Nick Snr_ Adam thought _Christine...hell, even Stephen would still be alive_. A frown dawned on his features, if Stephen was still alive would that have been a good or bad thing? Would things have been different if Stephen hadnt died...and if so, how?

"What's up?" Adam asked, notcing Becker was leaning against the lockers Nick asleep in his arms "What's this? Meeting of the -"

Grace glared "Finished that sentance and you'll be sleeping with Casper tonight," she threatened

"Im cool," Adam held up his hands, not really wanting to sleep outside with the dog that night "So what's the big emergency that you couldnt tell me outside? That you had to drag me across the ARC and then into the locker room...What's so important?"

Grace sighed as she glanced across at Becker "It was your idea," the captain pointed out "I don't think he deserves to know!"

"Know what?" Adam asked "Grace, what the hell is going on?"

"Its about Kara," Grace answered. Adam paled at the mention of the name, as his mind instantly went into overddrive. Had they heard from her? Was she alive? Had they found her body? What? _Wait...why do I care?_ he asked himself _Kara hates me!_ he frowned, before realizing the reason he cared if Kara Cutter was alive or not was standing in front of him. Grace cared...and so did Nick. "We havent heard any news about her," his girlfriend informed him "sadly. I still expect her to walk through those doors and ask if we've got a new anomaly every time the alarm goes off; but no, that's not he reason I've dragged you in here"

Adam swallowed "Then what is it?" he asked, the suspense making him irritated again

"When Kara went through the anomaly last year," Becker started "she want completely honest with us; she kept something from us, something that could endanger her life both pyhsically and stability whilst on the otherside of the anomaly"

Adam felt his mouth go dry with the lack of moisture "She's not..." he started

"She was pregnant, Adam" Grace informed her boyfriend "Kara was several weeks pregnant when she disappeared! We've got proof!"

"Proof?" Adam questioned, before shaking his head "No! Kara's not stupid, if she was pregnant she wouldnt have gone through the anomaly; come on, you dont seriously expect me to believe that your cousin was several weeks pregnant when she disappeared, do you?"

Grace and Becker exchanged looks, the captain shrugged and looked down at Nick who was out cold on his shoulder. He sighed and brushed a strand of blondish brown hair from the little boys face and then looked back up at Grace and Adam "Point remains, Blake" he spoke, his voice deep "whether you believe us or not, we have proof that Kara was pregnant. The test she took the day Johnson was killed, it came back positive! So that means my girlfriend is stranded on the opposite side of an anomaly with my son/daughter..."

"Then why don't we go find her?" Adam demanded to know "Why did we call of all rescue missions? huh? Because we lost people! You lost people!" his temper was flaring now "If you cared so much about Kara and your unborn child -which you didnt know of until a few days ago- then you wouldnt have given up hope! You wouldnt have called off the rescue missions, you wouldnt care about the new rules of no one going through the anomalies, you would go through the next one that opened and hoped to God that she was on the other end"

Becker glared heatedly at the commander opposite him, as Nick stirred at the loud voices "Don't you dare accuse me of not caring," the captain stated, his voice dangerously quiet. Grace tensed but she knew he wouldnt do anything stupid...not with Nick in his arms and as much as she wanted to reach out and take the toddler from him, she restrained herself from doing so "It was not my decision to stop all crossings of the anomalies! I just follow orders"

"Like a good little _soldier boy_!" Adam drawled, earning a punch in the shoulder from Grace "What?" he snapped at her

"Take a walk!" Grace ordered, pushing her boyfriend towards the door "We'll talk about this later when you have calmed down..._both_ of you!" she added to Becker too.

Adam sighed, shook his head and headed for the door and disappeared down the hallway.

Grace also sighed and turned back to Becker "He didnt mean any of that," she mumured "He's just..."

"I don't care, Grace" Becker responded "I stand by what I said; he didnt have the right to know what was going on with Kara. She hates him, you know she does! When she returns...and I know she will...she and my unborn child are gonna be alive and well -"

"I don't doubt they wont," Grace agreed

Becker nodded "But when she returns, things are gonna change drastically around here. You and I both know that"

Sadly, Grace lowered her gaze...Becker had a validate point, when Kara returned from wherever she was the ARC was never going to be the same again.

Unknowingly to the three, their conversation was no longer private, for outside the door listening intently was none other than...Jess Parker.

* * *

**A/N: Its not much! Honestly didnt expect it to go this way either, but my muse is on holidays and my plot bunnies managed to get loose. So tension continues to rise between Becker and Blake; how is that going to affect the team? And can they put their differences aside for the sake if the ARC operation? Or is Grace always gonna have to be around to separate them? Keep reading to find out. Next chapter will be out soon...I hope.**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 23/02/2011 at 20:01am_


	7. Webisode 4: The Meeting

**Author's Note: **_Another late update. Apologies for that. Would like to thank KingdomHeartsNerd for his whinging for a new update, otherwise this wouldnt have been updated._

_I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Webisode Four**

**Story: **_Kara Cutter Series_

**Pre-season 4**

* * *

**The Meeting**

* * *

It had been several days since Grace had met Matt Anderson, and found out that her cousin had disappeared through an anomaly while being several weeks pregnant. Becker had been forcing himself into work as not to even think about the fact that his girlfriend was trapped 65 million years in the past whilst carrying his unborn son or daughter. Adam, was also beside himself, and while on the surface he came across as not liking Kara Cutter, Grace knew that on some level deep inside he did actually care about what happened to to the last of the Cutters.

9:00am. It was early morning, and the ARC was slowly but surely becoming operational again. The new team were still finding the boundaries of working together, in the wake of the new ARC. The members of the old team were still finding it difficult to pass on their judgement and trust to the new people who had infiltrated their place of work, and finding it extremely difficult to believe that their old team was in fact still missing; many of them still expected Kara, Danny, Abby and Connor to come racing through the main doors every time the alarm went off. But they never did...this only made it ten times harder for them to let go of the past.

The opening of one of the lockers in the locker room, was the first sound anyone would have heard if they were making their way down the long winding hallway towards the main operations room, and if they had actually bothered to investigate the noise they would have found one Jessica Parker opening a locker that didnt belong to her..._so, Kara Cutter had a secret when she went through the anomaly, did she?_ the 19-year-old thought as she scoped through Becker's personal effects _a secret that could either make or break the foundation of the ARC team...if she was to return that is_, she frowned when she couldnt find what she was looking for; as she was about to pull back and admit defeat an idea struck her, which caused her to turn towards the jacket of Becker's which hung on the door _he wouldnt keep it in his locker, he'd want it on him..._and so she proceeded to check his pockets before finding what she was searching for.

"Got it..." she grinned, pulling out a small plastic strip which fit perfectly in the palm of her hand _This is one secret that deserves to be told_ she thought, smirking a little cruelly. She knew it was wrong to search her colleagues personal effects without permission, but it was also wrong to keep secrets on a team, especially the ARC team...not to mention it was dangerous. "Matt needs to know about this," she checked her watch "and if im quick, I can catch him before the meeting..."

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Okay, so maybe she hadnt been lucky as to tell Matt about the relevation of Kara Cutter being pregnant and trapped on the other side of the anomaly before the meeting; in fact, although she _was_ in the presence of Matt right now, she couldnt get a word in edgewise seeing as he was questioning her about possibly adding an extra shelf to his office because he had alot of plants. She nodded in answer to his request _I wish he would just shut up about the stupid plants!_ she thought irritably _I have more important news!_

"Yeah, of course," she nodded "But Matt -"

Jess sighed as she was cut off by the familiar appearance of Becker and Grace _does she follow him everywhere?_ she growled, as the two became level with them.

"...is it true you've ordered in non-lethal weapons?" Becker questioned

"Morning Becker," Matt nodded in acknowledgement "Grace," he smiled

Grace nodded back "Morning," she smiled

"The team need real guns," Becker burst out "we're not collecting for a petting zoo! These creatures aren't just interesting, their also deadly"

Jess glanced sideways at Matt

"Yeah, I know" Matt nodded

"So you know what happens when we cut corners?" Becker asked "People get hurt! People die!"

Matt seemed unphazed "Why don't you just give the new weapons a try?" he asked "You might be pleasantly surprised" he turned back to the teenager beside him "Jess?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded, glancing down at her board "Lots of shelves. Lots of plants" although that wasnt exactly what she wanted to say to him, _I'll guess its going to have to wait until after the meeting_ she thought

"I'll see you all at the meeting," Matt nodded, before turning and walking away

"Well, that went well," Grace muttered "I think im gonna go find Adam," she smiled at Becker before turning and walking away. Behind her she could hear the rest of Jess and Becker's conversation, but forced herself to carry on walking.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

And so at exactly mid-day, Matt called the team meeting together in the main operations room of the ARC. Grace leaning against one of the display tables, between Becker and Adam as the rest of the team was dispersed around the room. Jess, meanwhile, was sitting on her swivell chair near the detector and watching the meeting with a keen interest.

"Okay guys, for those of you, who I have not met properly," Matt started, as he stepped up in front of the team "Im Matt Anderson. I'm your new team leader" he nodded "For the last couple of days, your esteemed colleage Captain Becker..." he glanced towards Becker, Adam and Grace "...has been bending my ear on every detail of this operation. To ensure that you lot are properly looked after..."

A door eased open behind them and Lester stepped out of his office, as he approached the runway and overlooked them.

"So I would like to assure you that safety," Matt continued "the safety of this entire team, even the safety of Captain Becker is my number one priority,"

Grace glanced up at Becker who looked indifferent to what Matt was saying, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. He was too stubborn of his own good.

"Your jobs are demanding," Matt continued, clearly not affected by Becker's indifference "Your jobs are dangerous. You put your lives on the line to protect the public every time that alarm goes off. There is no room for errors, there is no time for on the job training. So with all that in mind, some new policy changes are being implemented..."

He paused and cast a glance in the former members of the ARC's direction, more specfically Grace.

"All field operatives will be strictly military," Matt explained "or from a military background," he nodded, looking away from Grace, who looked like she had been hit in the face "safety will come first, there will be no more civillian recruiting"

Grace glanced up at Adam, he wasnt serious?

"Now, if anyone would like to talk about this, my door is always open" Matt added "Over the last few months, alot of you have testified to the last mission of the old ARC..." he paused once more "...but yesterday, that investigation was officially wrapped up," he turned once more towards Grace "Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Danny Quinn and Kara Cutter; have been pronounced missing...presumed dead..."

Grace breathed in shakily, as her hands shook. She didnt believe that.

Adam felt his girlfriend shake beside him, and he proceeded to wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into him, as he held her strongly.

Even Becker and Lester seemed to falter at this information; they too were holding out hope that the old team would one day return from wherever they had disappeared too.

"I would just like to make it clear," Matt spoke once more, turning away from Grace "that this means absoultely nothing. Over the years this organisation has lost many brilliant people, including Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart and most recently Sarah Page...as far as I am concerned this does not include Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Danny Quinn and Kara Cutter; these people could still be out there, fighting to stay alive, fighting to make it home..." he gazed around at them all "...now I didnt have the chance to work with them all, as you did, but I hope that one day I will get that chance, so today I am rejecting the governments findings. We're not giving up on these guys."

Jess frowned from her seat, was she really thinking this through? Did she really want to put a wedge between the new team and the old, because she was jealous? Well...she was jealous...wasnt she?

"Not yet," Matt finished

The 19-year-old sighed, as she glanced down at the item in her hand; _no_ she shook her head _im not __that__ cruel_ she thought, before sliding the pregnancy test back into her pocket.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to KingdomHeartsNerd who was expecting Jess to reveal Kara's secret. But I simply couldnt find a way to fit it in. I hope you all enjoyed this update.**

**Leave me your thoughts in a review...thanks**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 20/03/2011 at 23:37pm_


	8. Webisode 5: Reflections

**Author's Note: **_I know I normally 'Part 1' and 'Part 2' but I couldnt think of anything to include in 'Part 2' of webisode 4. So instead here is Webisode 5._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Webisode Five**

**Story: **_Kara Cutter Series_

**Pre-season 4**

* * *

**Reflections**

* * *

Matt looked over the small black box in his hand, as he plugged in the cords at the top and a small light flashed to life on the side "Bit big for a tracker, isnt it?" he questioned

"They also collect data from the Anomalies," Jess explained "and are fully functional with the new comm systems. With these I can monitor everything you do and say whislt out in the field"

"Is that really necessary?" Matt asked

"Yeah, of course" Becker nodded "If anyone gets into trouble, everyone will know about it immediately"

"Are these only on during an alert?" Matt asked

Jess shook her head "Lester and Burton want them on at all times," she answered "Just in case"

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" Adam asked, glancing at Matt as he reached for a silver ear piece, and clipped it into place.

Matt glanced at the commander, "Not at all" he answered

"The range of them is amazing," Jess added "Unfortunately, they will stop feeding back if you go through an anomaly"

Becker tensed.

Adam sighed _Here we go..._

"Why is that even an issue?" Becker questioned "Policy is stict. No one goes through, not for any reason!"

"No, I -" Jess stammered

"Look, everyone has been briefed!" Becker retorted "Everyone knows the rules. I'll go hand these out," he grabbed the remaining trackers, and walked away

Jess sighed "I wasnt suggestion anyone actually go through," she said, turning back to Matt and Adam

"He knows," Matt nodded

Adam nodded "He just doesn't want a repeat of what happend with Kara and the others," he ressured "He'll calm down"

Jess sighed, and glanced back towards the area where Becker had disappeared.

_-Scene-_

"Hey," Jess smiled, as she rounded the corner and found Becker walking towards her. However, she didnt expect him to have company. Perched in his arm was Nick Stephen Cutter. The former missing team-leader, Kara's son, and beside him stood the cousin of Kara Cutter. Grace Hunter. "Look, i'm so sorry about earlier. It literally took me about 20 minutes to extract my foot from my mouth. Matt had to help and everything"

Becker shook his head, "Forget it," he replied "I completely over-reacted."

Grace frowned "I'm gone for one morning, and already your biting people's heads off?" she questioned, looking up at the Captain

"Missunderstanding," Becker mumured, before turning back to Jess "Look, I know you've been asking around about the old team," he added "That's OK. You can ask me anything you like, I won't bite your head off"

"Um, well, I know it's probably classified and everything but, there is something I don't understand" Jess responded, playing with her thumbs

Becker motioned ahead of them, back into the Main Ops room. Taking refuge on the steps leading into the main hub, Becker placed Nick on his knee and smiled as the little boy played with a plastic dinosaur; chatting happily to himself. He turned to Jess, with a questionable look.

"I thought Danny and the others followed Helen Cutter to the future?" Jess questioned "But I've heard people talking about the past, about early humans"

Becker looked around for anyone that would have been listening in on the conversation "When the others didn't return, Sarah deciphered something in Helen Cutter's diary. Site 333. The Rift Valley. It's where the human ancestors evolved" he explained, in a low voice "Sarah was always certain that Helen Cutter was going to try and find her way back there, somehow"

"But why?"

"To murder them," Becker answered, "to wipe out the human race before it even started"

Jess breathed in sharply "That woman was seriously messed up..."

Grace smirked "Messed up?" she questioned "That doesnt even begin to explain my aunt; psychotic, is more the word"

"But, she failed right?" Jess questioned "I mean, we're still here?"

"Yeah," Becker nodded, slowly "It would seem that way"

"Your friends figured it out," Jess nodded "They stopped her?"

It was more a question, than it was a statement.

Grace surveyed them both, as her gaze landed on Nick "Kara promised that when she disappeared, that it wasnt goodbye. She promised that she would come home...and I believe her"

"Mama?" Nick questioned, looking up at the mention of his mother's name

"Mama, be home soon baby," Grace promised, glancing up and surveying the ARC, and taking a deep breath "You'll see!"

Becker also turned his attention to the ARC, he too believed that Kara would return soon; she had too. There wasnt a reason for her _not_ to return!

* * *

**A/N: Again. Sorry that this is not 'Part 2' of Webisode 4.**

**But here is the final prequel. Main body may take longer to write, i'm coming up to the final stretch in College, and things are going to chaos. So bare with me.**

**Also, coming back to the point I made a few chapters ago, I will **_**NOT**_** be re-writing the Kara Cutter series, but I **_**WILL**_** be starting a new Primeval fic. It will be another daughter fic, but with more twist and turns. I hope you give it a chance, and I hope you enjoy it. If not...oh well...no bother.**

**Read and Review (please)**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 05 June 2011 at 09:07pm_


	9. Chapter One: Spinosaurus

**Author's Note: **_I guess all that holding out for a season 4 paid off, eh? Well here we are, with series four of the Primeval story from Kara Cutter's side._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Also, I would just like to point out that my writing has improved since the last time I wrote for Primeval. But I hope this fits in with the rest of the story._

* * *

**Spinosaurus**

* * *

My name's James Lester.

Five years ago, I was put in charge of the ARC a top-secret government project investigating rips in time known as anomalies.

These anomalies allowed long-extinct creatures from distant eras to cross into our own time.

Our leading research scientist was murdered by his insane wife Helen, who planned to wipe out humanity.

_She's gone to kill the first human, stop our evolution in its tracks._

Danny Quinn, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Kara Cutter, went through an anomaly to stop her.

No one knows what happened to them.

But as the human race survived, we must assume they succeeded

_This thing's just died._

_We don't know the route._

_We can't get home._

None of them ever returned, lost forever in a distant past, with no way home.

All attempts at rescue failed.

A new team was put in place, and many changes made to the ARC.

The battle continues.

There is always a new threat.

Whatever it is, we'll deal with it.

_-Scene-_

Grace Hunter rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, as she stood alongside him in the firing range. They had just be discussing the new changes to the ARC, and her refusal to return.

"...Yet, you spend most of your time around here anyway," Adam added turning back to his girlfriend, after emptying the last of his bullets into the target at the other end of the firing range.

"Because," Grace responded "This place holds the only connection to Kara that I have left" she explained "Being here makes me feel like she is still around, but I don't want to re-join the team, because I don't want to take the chance of Nick losing me the same way he lost his mum"

Adam glanced sideways at her as he refilled his gun "You still think she is alive?" he asked "It's been almost a year now"

Grace nodded "I know," she answered "But I have to keep faith. We would have found bodies if they were dead."

"Techincally you would have found fossils," Adam pointed out, earning a swift slap to the head "Ouch!" he grumbled "What did you do that for?"

"For contridicting me!" Grace hissed "You knew very well what I meant!"

Adam sighed "Im sorry," he apologized "But you have to look at this logically. They've been missing for nearly over a year, what are the chances that they are still alive?"

Grace sighed; the chances that the previous ARC team were still alive in the past were slim. Next to none, if one want a specific number.

Suddenly, startling the couple, the alarm blared distantly as Becker's voice cut through the ear piece in which Adam was wearing. "Shit!" the Commander swore, turning to Grace "We got a problem!"

"Why kind of problem?" Grace asked, but she didnt get an answer as her boyfriend blasted past her "Adam!" she called, chasing after him

_-Scene-_

One level up from the firing range, all hell was breaking loose over the ARC.

_"Backup needed, south corridor by Lab 3"_ came the voice of the new field co-ordinator, Jessica 'Jess' Parker sounded over head. _Backup to south corridor_

Exchanging looks with Grace over his shoulder, Adam removed his Glock from his waist and passed it to her as they entered the main building. She nodded her thanks and prepared the weapon.

Upon reaching the main corridor leading to the Main Ops room, Grace could finally see what was causing all the panic. The Dracorex that Abby had rescued a year ago, and managed to escape its confinements and was loose in the ARC, now she understood why the alarm was blaring, and why everyone was on such high alert.

"Hey!" came the voice of head of the ARCs Security, Captain Becker "Tranq guns, now!" he ordered the soldier over his shoulder.

The young soldier took off.

"There, there." Jess patronized from behind a pillar, in which she had taken cover "Nice dragon. Down, boy. Sit."

Grace rolled her eyes "Its a Dragon, Jess" she stated "not a dog!"

"And quite frankly," Matt added in "It's a female" he skidded past the opening where Adam and Grace stood, and slammed the water dispenser in his hands onto the floor.

The Dracorex turned its full attention towards the new team-leader

"Here, princess" Matt said, edging backwards into Lester's office, shaking the water bottle at the creature.

Lester, who stood in front of the elevator doors, glanced around at those who had appeared to take care of the threat "Purely as a matter of interest, what's it doing in here?" he asked

"We'll get to that later" Matt answered, leading the creature into the office, as Lester complained from the corridor. After he had managed to subdue the Dracorex with a waste paper bin of water, Matt returned to the team.

"Right" Lester nodded "So, there was nowhere else it could go?"

"I was improvising," Matt answered

"Oh," Lester nodded

Grace bit back a smirk as she exchanged looks with Adam and Becker, all the while handing her weapon back to her boyfriend.

Soon the tranq guns arrived, and as Adam broke away from Grace to claim the weapon he was going to use to help his captain, Lester spoke, addressing the three which was left in front of him. "Yeah, I'm sure there's a perfectly rational exlanation for this..." he surveyed the three before him, two of which were ARC members. One of which, refused to return "Um...Jess?"

"It was..." the 19-year-old nodded

"My fault, James." Matt interrupted "Sorry. I was overseeing some maintenance at the menagerie, there was a problem with the airlock, Dracorex got spooked and bolted." he explained "Won't happen again"

Grace quirked a curious eyebrow, as she glanced sideways at Lester. He didnt look convinced

"You know, I could have been amabassador to Moscow by now," Lester piped up, as he turned to walk away "maybe even Cabinet Secretary. Instead, I'm watching a dinosaur trash my office. Still, no regrets." he walked away

Grace shook her head and turned back to Jess and Matt, the former looked nervous.

"Becker and Blake are going to tranq it," Danny informed the younger teen "Shouldn't be long now."

Both Captain and Commander entered the office, as the Dracorex roared at them

"Don't you think you should help them?" Jess asked

"Where would be the fun in that?" Matt asked, turning to her

Grace rolled her eyes; there was a light _thump_ as the Dracorex hit the window and slid down to the floor. Job done, the two military men returned to three on the otherside of the glass.

"I'll have Sleeping Beauty moved to the menagerie," Becker informed them, as Adam wrapped his arm around Grace's shoulders as she returned to his side.

"Good work." Matt nodded "Meet me in the armoury in half an hour"

"Why?" Becker asked

Jess frowned "Haven't you heard? The EMDs have arrived?"

"EMDs?" Adam questioned, looking clueless

"The Electro-Muscular Disruption weapons?" Grace answered

"Oh, yes, the toy guns" Becker mused, turning to Matt. He clearly was still upset with the new non-leathal weapons

"If the toy guns had been here this morning, this wouldn't have happened" Matt responded, before walking away

Grace sighed, that went well.

_-Scene-_

Later that morning, Becker entered the armoury, with Adam in tow. Grace had already left to go pick up Nick from school, and then she would be returning. Becker wasn't sure if he was happy or not about the scenario, yes he wanted to see Nick as much as he possibly could, the 3-year-old was his only connection to his missing girlfriend, but he also didnt want Nick to be around the place that had taken his mother away from him in the first place.

"You're late" Matt's voice cut through the Captain's thoughts as the doors to the armoury opened ahead of him, and a minature stun gun landed in his hands.

"Oh, excellent" he responded sarcasm dripping from his tone "Tasers."

"These are in a different league to any Tasers you've ever used in the past," Matt explained "I wouldn't have designed it if it didn't work"

Becker surveyed the new team-leader "You need to remember how many friend's I've lost," he pointed out "I'm not going to risk any more lives playing around with peashooters!"

From beside Adam, Matt and Jess exchanged looks "The EMD can be adapted to three basic levels," the teenager went on to explain "low, medium and high-voltage, depending on what you're usng it for"

"Yeah, I know what they do, Jess" Becker interrupted

Adam smirked "I don't think he believes you," he commented

"This is nothing like you've ever experienced before," Matt mumred

Becker looked down at the EMD in his hand, "Okay, try." he said, tossing the weapon back at its creator "I mean it. Shock me. If I think it's an effective weapon, I'll use it" he backed up away, to give Matt a good firing range "If not, you back down"

"You really, really don't want me to do that, Becker" Matt told him

"Oh, I do" Becker laughed "Come on, Matt, show me what you've got"

Jess glanced sideways, her smile turning into a frown, as Matt prepared the EMD "Matt?" she questioned "You can't. Will you stop being such a pair of kids?"

"He started it" Matt responded, nodding towards Becker

Adam chuckled "Wow...now that is childish," he commented

"It's OK," Matt reassured the teenager "He'll live...probably"

Jess looked startled

"Have you fired it..." Becker started to say, but was cut off as a beam of energy hit him square in the chest, propelling him backwards

Jess gave a start, before hurrying forward "Are you OK?" she asked, kneeling beside the fallen Captain.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine" Becker coughed, as Jess threw Matt a disdainful look.

Adam smirked

"That was the lowest setting on the smallest version of the weapon," Matt explained, putting own the weapon and walking forward "The highest is designed to bring down a Tyrannosaurus rex"

Becker didnt respond. He merely lay flat on the floor and exhaled, his body still recovering from the shot it had taken.

_-Scene-_

Grace looked livid.

"He shot him?" she screeched, "Who in their right mind would shoot someone with an EMD?" she demanded to know

Adam looked up "That would be Matt Anderson," he pointed out

Grace gritted her teeth as she bit back a retort, she had just returned to the ARC, after picking Nick up creche. As soon as she had been cleared to enter the building she had quickly located Adam, and he had explained what had happened after she had left. "I'll kill 'em!" she muttered

"Them?" Adam asked

"Yes!" Grace nodded "Them! As in _both_ Matt and Becker"

Adam frowned "Why both?" he questioned

"Becker for antagonizing the situation," Grace explained "and Matt for actually firing the weapon!" she turned and left the armoury.

"Where you going?" Adam called after her

Grace glanced over her shoulder "I got a team-leader and Captain to fry!" she shouted, before disappearing from view.

Adam chuckled, shook his head and went back to work. _I'd hate to be Becker or Matt right now_ he mused

_-Scene-_

Turning left, Grace turned onto the corridor within the ARC that held the labs. She located Matt's at the very end and stepped inside. It was like stepping into a tropica rainforest "Woah..." she commented, shifting Nick onto her other hip

"Grace," Matt smiled, as he looked up from the scopes in front of him "Where have you been?"

Grace nodded at the baby in her arms "I hear you shot, Becker" she responded

"He started it," Matt pointed out

"You do realize how childish you sound, right?" Grace asked "This is actually behaviour I'd expect from pre-school kids, not grown men!"

Matt smirked

"Lester is running a _government_ agency," Grace went on "not a _pre-school_! Not even Nick acts like that and he is _three!"_

The team-leader chuckled "Have you finished?" he asked "Because in my defence, I was just proving a point"

"And what point was that?" Grace questioned

But she never got her answer, seeing as Philip Burton entered the lab just at the moment she had asked her question.

"Matt," the man smiled "Why exactly did you cover for Jess, this morning? I had the logs checked. The airlock was opened from her terminal"

Matt nodded "Yeah, I was using her computer"

"You're a terrible liar," Burton commented

Grace smirked

"To be honest, I don't really need to know" Burton went on "Good management is about picking the right people for the job, and letting them get on with it." he returned to the door "Till they screw up"

Matt watched him disappear, before turning to Grace who was fussing over Nick.

_-Scene-_

The day was growing tiresome. There was no anomaly alert, not that it would help brighten Grace's otherwise boring day. She would be stuck at the ARC, worrying about the rest of the team. But then again she had brought this on herself when she had decided that returning to the ARC wasnt something she wanted to do. Looking after Nick was more important, yet she always managed to find herself at the ARC anyway.

Having wandered away from Matt's lab, the non-ARC member had wandered into the Main Operations roomm just as the alarm blared loudly. Nick, who had been asleep on her shoulder, awoke with a startled cry.

"Anomaly detected." Jess said from the ADD "Stand by for data transmission readings. Locations details, map co-ordinates 77425. Distance 8.3 miles, heading 270. Route downloaded to all black box units"

Reaching Jess, at the exact same time as Matt; Grace surveyed the screen in hopes of seeing something, or someone, familiar. There was nothing.

"Estimated journey time, 11 minutes" Jess continued "Population density high, 49 structures within Q-radius"

Matt removed his Black box from beside Jess, who was still reading the statistics from the screen

"Average height, 19.8 metres"

Jess finally turned to Matt, who nodded and took off after the rest of the team.

Grace watched them go, as she clutched Nick "Come back safe" she mumured, before returning her attention to the screens in front of her.

_-Scene-_

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word..." Grace mumured quietly, as she bounced Nick on her hip. Since he had awoken from the anomaly detection 10 minutes ago, she had been attempting to get him to go back to sleep. He was curious as to know what or who had come through the anomaly, holding out hope that it was possibly his mother. Grace couldnt blame him either, every time she was at the ARC and the anomaly alert sounded, she couldn't help but hope and pray that it was the one that would be the gateway to Kara's return. "...Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird"

Nick yawned as he fought the urge to sleep. He was curled up in his aunt's arms, in the recreation centre within the ARC. He had just had a drink and now it was time for sleep. But he didnt want to sleep, but it was starting to get the better of him, and along with his aunt's soothing rocking and hushed singing he was feeling the strain.

"Hunter!" Jess's voice echoed loudly around the room

Nick gave a start, as Grace looked disgruntled "Yes, Parker!" she responded, trying to refrain herself from snapping

"Its Abby and Connor!" Jess grinned, appearing in the doorway "They came through the anomaly! They're back! They made it!"

Grace felt her heart miss a beat, and looked down at Nick, before back up "Wait! What about Danny? And Kara?" she called

But Jess had gone.

Keeping a firm grip on the toddler in her arms, Grace hurried out into the main operations area; just as Jess returned to the ADD, and Lester called from his office.

"Anything on Kara and Danny?" Lester asked, meeting Grace at the door to his office.

Grace shook her head "No," she answered "Not yet. What are the chances that the four of them are still together?"

Lester didn't answer.

Grace sighed heavily, the chances that her cousin, Danny, Abby and Connor were still together were next to none. Besides, if they were, why hadn't Jess stated that when she came to tell them about the other two?

"What's going on?" Lester asked, as he, Grace and Nick approached the ADD.

Without taking her eyes off the screen, Jess spoke "Creature incursion"

"Ah, trust Connor to bring a pet back with him." Lester sighed

Grace smirked "But they're all right?" she questioned, nervously "are they?"

"So far" Jess nodded

"Good." Lester answered "Keep it that way. I want them back here in one piece.

_"What have you got for me, Jess?"_ Matt's voice came over the speakers, several seconds after Lester had walked away. Grace, however, had remained behind.

"There's an arena a mile to the northwest" Jess answered, the point of entry illuminated on the map, on her screen.

_"Make sure the access doors are open"_

Jess smirked "Already done" she nodded

All was silent for a while, until Matt's voice echoed over the speakers once more. _"Jess, need to raise comms in Victor Sierra Alpha 7"_

Jess frowned and glanced sideways at Grace "Why?" she asked

"They've stolen the car," Grace answered "Connor and Abby. They're trying to help! Patch me through!"

Jess stared at her, before nodding, and turning back to the ADD "Abby, Connor, this is the ARC. Please respond"

"_Uh, this is Connor Temple"_ Connor's voice filtered through the speakers. Grace sighed in relief, as Nick gave a joyous squeal at the sound of his godfather's voice. _"Sorry about nicking your car"_

Grace smiled

"Don't scratch the paintwork" Jess joked "I've got a message from Matt. You need to lead the spinosaurus to the arena. I repeat, lead it to the arena."

_"The arena. Right, cool"_ Connor responded "_Uh, what arena? Where the hell is the arena?"_

Grace chuckled

"Maintain direction for 300 yards." Jess answered "Take the second turn on the right"

"Why aren't they back yet?" Lester asked, as he returned "They OK?"

Grace turned to face him "They've stolen a car" she answered

"Right. So they're fine, then." Lester nodded "Yeah, let me speak to them" he reached for the controls, but Jess slapped his hand away.

"Hands off." she scolded him, like a mother would a child "These are my controls"

Grace bit her lower lip, she had to admit Jess had guts.

"You can be replaced, you know" Lester told her

Jess laughed "You're hilarious"

Lester and Grace exchanged looks, the latter shrugging and turning her attention back the screens. Since both were members of the old ARC, they had a closer relationship than those from the new team.

"Matt, the arena doors are open, so you're good to go" Jess added, returning her attention to the task at hand.

_-Scene-_

The crisis was over, and they were on their way back.

Grace stood anxiously at the ADD, as Nick played with the locket around her neck, the only time she looked up was when she heard Lester's voice, and much to her surprise and relief Connor and Abby stood on the bridge behind her. "Nick," she mumured, looking down her nephew "Look..."

Nick looked up and shrieked, as his gaze landed on his godparents

"Nicky!" Abby smiled, holding her arms out to the toddler as Grace joined her and Connor. Grace handed over the squirming toddler, and Grace smiled as the blonde embraced him tightly. "It's so good to see you..."

Connor exclaimed softly, as he wrapped his arms around both Abby and Nick, as the baby looked up expectantly "Mama?" he questioned

Abby and Connor exchanged disheartened looks, how could they tell a 3-year-old that his mother wasnt coming home?

Seeing the looks on her friends faces, Grace reached for Nick "Not yet baby," she sighed "Mama, be home soon" she smiled

Nick lost the happy look, causing Grace's heart to clench in agony. It was hard seeing Nick look so hopeful, and she hated having to be the one to wipe the look off his face. But what could she say?

"Hey," Grace whispered, bouncing the baby on her hip "You know mummy loves you right? She's going to come home...and the one person she's going to want to see above all others...is you!"

"Pwomise?" the 3-year-old asked

Grace smiled, kissed her nephew's forehead, and nodded "I promise" she answered, before looking back at Connor and Abby "Speaking of my cousin. Where is she and Danny?"

"Kara went on ahead of us," Abby answered "Danny went after her, to make sure that she didnt get herself killed." she shook her head sadly "Neither of them returned"

"Whatever happened," Connor struck up "they must have taken Helen down with them"

Grace swallowed, bit back her tears, and nodded. She had been strong up until this point. She didnt know if Kara was dead or alive...but she had to have faith. Kara wasnt someone who you could take down easily.

"Right" Lester nodded, but that's all he had to say on the matter

By now they had reached the ADD, where Jess was still working. "Wow." Connor breathed in amazement "Now, that is one serious upgrade" Jess turned at the sound of his voice "Hello." he greeted her

"Hello, I'm Jess" the 19-year-old chirped "So good to finally meet you guys. Becker's told me everything. You guys are like legends around here."

Becker rolled his eyes, as Grace smirked in his general direction.

"Cheers, mate" Connor said over his houlder

"Whatever. I thought you were dead"

It was Grace's turn to roll her eyes, which she did as she passed Nick to the only father figure he had ever known.

"Where's Sarah?" Abby asked

Grace lowered her gaze, as the memory of Sarah's attack surfaced in her mind.

"Abby, Connor, I can't tell you what a relief it is to see you two" Philip Burton had returned. "Forgive me" he added, reaching out a hand, to introduce himself.

"Philip Burton" Connor beat him too it "I know" he turned to Abby "This is th man who invented the room-temperature superconductor"

Abby frowned in confusion "Um...wow..." she hesitated

"Wow. Yeah, he's like a living legend" Connor nodded "If all the Fantastic Four were just rolled into one, he'd kind of look a bit like this. But not be a superhero, obviously." he added quickly "He's more of a science nerd"

Grace smirked "Nice to see somethings haven't changed," she mumured, to Adam.

"Thank you for the compliment, I think" Burton smiled

"Yeah. No, it was meant as a..." Connor trailed "I'm just overexcited. Why are you here?" he asked

"After the catastrophe of your last trip," Lester explained "the government decided the ARC would benefit from private-sector management"

Abby frowned "Catastrophe?" she questioned

"It was a bad time for all of us," Lester mumured

"There was a demand for new thinking, you understand." Burton explained "More resources. Things had to change. But we can discuss all of this later. Right now, you two need to be debriefed, and I want to hear every detail."

Abby glanced around nervously, as Connor grinned like a kid on Christmas morning "I can't believe that I'm going to be working with...Oh! Philip Burton!"

Grace sighed heavily, the worse was yet to come.

"James, why don't we continue this in your office?" Burton asked, turning to Lester, who nodded in agreement.

Connor and Abby exchanged looks as they followed both Burton and Lester back towards the bridge, as Grace exchanged looks with Becker.

This was _not_ going to end well.

_"So we could fight until we actually won!"_ after a while Connor's voice could be heard beyond the glass of Lester's office. Grace who had regained possession of Nick, pressed a kiss to the boy's head, and looked up towards the bridge. This was so unfair, after everything Connor and Abby had been through; they were coming back to a place that they had given the majority of their lives too, only to be told that they werent needed anymore.

"So harsh." Jess commented, as she joined the others who were watching the meeting take place

Grace shook her head "It's unfair," she responded "They've been gone a year, possibly hoping that once they return they can carry on with the work my uncle started..." she turned towards the teenager "...only to find out, that now they have returned, they've been replaced! It's not harsh! It's unfair!" she shook her head "Especially after everthing they have been through, and everything they have done. Only to return and find out that it was all for nothing! That they have nothing to return for!"

She walked away.

Adam sighed and followed after her, as Becker removed his ear piece and walked away also.

To those of the old ARC team, they had to agree with Grace.

This was totally unfair.

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it. Not much from the field team, but we pretty much saw that in the show. We'll probably return to the field team when Kara returns. Be paitent and keep reading to find out. :)**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Im off to bed. Good...well...Good morning. :P**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 13 June 2011 at 04:45am_


	10. Chapter Two: Kaprosuchus

**Author's Note:** OK. Where do I start? I could start with apologizing, but we'd be here forever. So I will just say apologies for the delay. Things have been hectic in the last 2-3 years, I am now a University student so that's been getting in the way lately, other stories is a huge factor - but I won't go into that - for a while my interest in Primeval took a swan dive, and honestly? I didn't actually think there were any readers of this story left. But anyway, that behind us, here is another update. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable.

**Also, again, my writing has continued to improve. I hope it fits with the rest of the story, and I may possibly revise the other series and edit it at some point**

* * *

**Kaprosuchus**

* * *

Grace folded her arms as she watched the interrogation of Abby Maitland and Connor Temple take place beyond the glass panel. Despite Matt having reassured her that this wasn't an interrogation, merely a way for him to learn about life in a land that had been extinct for millions of years, Grace still didn't like, nor agree with the methods that were being taken against her friends.

But she no longer worked for the ARC, and therefore had no say in what happened around centre.

_"It's an incredible fate of endurance, a whole year in the Cretaceous. I've been to some scary places, but they don't even begin to compare,"_ Matt said.

_"It was hard." _Abby replied. "_We kept each other alive somehow."_

_"Nobody else has seen the world like that,"_ Matt added. "_In its purest form. I wish I..._"

"_Don't say it,_" Abby interrupted, shaking her head. "_Don't say you wish you'd been there._"

"_She's right,_" said Connor. "_Yeah, at first it was a beautiful place, but it soon becomes your worst nightmare._"

"_If it becomes your worst nightmare, why would you want to come back and do it again?_" Matt asked.

"_Because I made a promise to carry on Professor Cutter's work,"_ Connor answered.

"_You're exhausted,_" Matt said. "_Let someone else carry the burden now._"

"_You don't understand. This is my life,_" Connor said. "_This is _our_ life. We can't just stop._"

"_We can't be fired..."_ Abby said, shaking her head. There was so much unfinished business both she and Connor had with the ARC, so much they had been through, it impossible for them to just be fired.

"_It's not like that,_" Matt sighed.

"_Then do something,_" Connor insisted. "_Get us back on the team._"

As the interrogation ended, Grace turned around to face Philip and Lester, both of whom had been present with her during the whole process.

"They're tired, upset," Philip said without looking up from his phone. "A few days, they'll see things differently."

"You don't know them," Lester said.

"We agreed," Philip said, finally looking up. "Military are better equipped to deal emotionally and physically with the dangers of this job."

"You mean because they shoot first ask question later," Grace said. "You know that's not how the ARC works."

"Miss Hunter has a point," Lester agreed. "Abby and Connor are exceptional people, therefore there should be exceptional circumstances."

"The rules are made for a good reason," Philip added. "I'm sorry; I have to deal with this. Can we walk?" he asked Lester. "Miss Hunter, don't you have a baby to look after? I'm sure you've wasted enough time of Captain Becker's."

Grace glowered at him, and then left the room in search of Becker and Nick.

"We are on the brink of great discoveries," Philip said as Grace left the room, and he and Lester followed. "Not since man first walked on the moon has humanity been so delicately poised on the threshold of a new dawn."

"Does dawn have a threshold, exactly?" Lester asked.

"My point is, this is not the time to let the heart rule the head," Philip explained.

"But we need someone to run the menagerie," Lester said, quickly. "Abby is the obvious candidate. It's not a field position. She has the qualifications."

"Fine," Philip agreed, stepping into the elevator has it arrived. He and Lester had made it back to the main floor, as Grace had disappeared into Becker's office.

"And Connor?" Lester asked, hopefully. "He has a brilliant mind."

"Undisciplined," Philip replied. "But we'll keep him under review."

The doors closed, separating them from one another. Lester sighed and turned his back on the doors, at least he had managed to secure one job from his old team, all he had to do was find a good enough reason to keep Connor too, but then, this was Connor Temple he was talking about that boy always managed to worm his way into the ARC's business, even if he didn't mean too.

**~*Primeval*~**

"How'd the interviews go?" Becker asked.

"Alright, I guess," Grace shrugged.

"Just 'alright'?"

Grace sighed and looked up. "If this is the way they're treating Connor and Abby," she said. "How are they going to treat Kara when she comes back? I mean, Kara's lost everything to this place, do you really think that she's going to just walk away?"

"They may use it in her favour," Becker said. "Tempt her with a paid leave. Tell her that she's lost too much already and that leaving will protect her and Nick, and you."

"And what about you?" Grace asked. "She won't leave as long as she knows you still work here, and she won't let you quit either, you know that. Besides, if someone were to ask you to quit a job you've been doing since you were eighteen, and forget everything you have seen and learned, not to mention forget the people you have met along the way, would you be able to?"

Becker looked considerate. "Fair point," he agreed. "But what can we do? Connor and Abby don't have authorization to be here anymore, there is nothing we can do for them now."

"There has to be something," Grace sighed. "Connor's a computer genius. He could help Jess create lines and lines of code, the systems would be working 100% by this time tomorrow with Connor at the controls, and Abby, she has qualifications when it comes to animals, she could work the menagerie, but you and I both know that neither will take the jobs offered if the other is shut out in the cold."

Becker nodded and hugged Nick, before passing him over to Grace. "Lester will figure something out," he said. "You'll see. As for when Kara returns... we'll deal with that when the time comes."

"I don't think she knew she was pregnant," Grace said, knowing that Becker had been thinking non-stop about the possibility of being a father. "She didn't really have time to check before we were called away. I honestly think that she took the test, and then threw it away in her locker."

"I thought those things told you instantly."

"Not really," said Grace. "A few years ago, my friend thought she was pregnant. We did the test and it came back negative. She was so relieved, but she forgot to throw the strip away, when she realized she still had it, she checked it before throwing it out and the negative had changed to positive."

"Was she?"

Grace nodded. "She now has a two-year-old daughter named Faith," she said. "So if Kara did see the strip before she left, and it said negative, she wouldn't have thought anything more about it."

"But she'd know now," Becker said. "The baby, if there is one, has to have been born in the past."

"If it survived," Grace said. "You know the chances of a baby, no matter what species it is, being born in any era. Germs and Bacteria enough could kill it, not to mention predators."

Becker nodded. He didn't want to think of his son or daughter being killed by a creature.

Grace grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "She'll be back," she said, "and if she comes back without a baby, you know you can always try again, and this time we'll make sure that she stays away from the anomalies."

Becker smiled, squeezed her hand back, and then nodded.

**~*Primeval*~**

Connor sighed as he stood overlooking the main operations room of the ARC. It was so different to the way it had been when he left over a year ago; near the computer he spied Becker and Jess, the young new intern - who had taken over his job - was speaking in low whispers with the Captain, and pointing something out on her clipboard.

Becker looked up and caught his eye.

Connor smiled, and Becker nodded. It was then Connor realized that this wasn't just hard for him, it was hard for those who were a part of the old team, Becker included.

Turning away, Connor headed for the exit, only to stop before he crashed into Grace and Nick. The baby squealed and held his hands out to his godfather, as Grace smiled.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left," she said, fishing a set of keys from her pocket. "Here are the keys to my old apartment. For the last year I've been living with Adam, and I hardly use it anymore, I thought maybe you and Abby would make use of it now you're back. It's all fully-furnished, there's food in the fridge, and all it needs is someone to occupy it."

"Are you sure?" Connor asked, taking the keys as he held Nick.

"I wouldn't be giving you the keys if I weren't," said Grace.

"Thanks," Connor smiled, as he passed Nick back to Grace. "See you around?"

"More often than you might think," Grace replied. "Now I have to go and find Abby. Catch up with you later."

Connor nodded and waved at Nick as Grace walked away. He sighed and looked down at the keys, at least he and Abby had a place to live, and now all he had to do was find a way back onto the team.

**~*Primeval*~**

"It's all your bio tag ID," said Grace as she and Abby stood outside the Menagerie. The blonde was cuddling with her godson, while Grace snapped a light weight tag to her wrist. "Contains all your physical data and security clearance level. It's impossible to fake a copy."

"I'm guessing this is in reference to when Helen broke in?" Abby asked.

Grace nodded, and pointed at the door. "Try it," she said.

"OK," Abby said, walking over. She held her wrist out to the scanner and the door slid open with a silent hiss.

"The menagerie is on the otherside of the lab," Grace said, pointing to a second door across from them. "The lab is simply to test the animals, although we don't do much research on them, and if any of them get sick, well, you've got everything you need at your disposal to concoct a cure."

Abby nodded and headed for the door leading to the animal enclosure. She didn't really have time for the lab, and wanted to see the animals she had left behind, especially Rex.

"Do you want me to stay?" Grace asked. "Or are you OK to do this yourself?"

"Do you mind if I keep Nick for a little while longer?" Abby asked. "It's been a year, and I've missed him so much."

Grace smiled and nodded. "No problem," she said. "I'll be in the armory when you're ready to give him back. Nick, behave."

"I will," Nick promised, resting his head on Abby's shoulder.

Grace waved and left, leaving Abby to carry her godson through into the next room, and overlook the creatures.

"Lookie," said Nick, pointing at a familiar green lizard that was flying around. It landed on the glass in front of them, and Abby smiled in familiarity.

"Rex," she breathed. "Did you miss me?"

Rex chirped, pushed away from the window and flew in through the door, landing on the table in front of Abby and Nick.

"How are you?" Abby asked, kneeling down, Nick still in her arms and petting the lizard under the chin. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched from the security camera that was on the wall behind her.

**~*Primeval*~**

After spending as much time as possible with the creatures, and watching Nick entertain himself by playing with Rex, Abby returned to the lab. She was tugging Nick along by his hand as he wanted to stay and play.

"We'll come back in a few," Abby said. "But first I want to check out the rest of the lab. OK?"

"Do you promise?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Abby nodded.

Nick smiled and followed her through the double doors, only to stop dead as he spotted Matt sitting on one of the stools in the door. He clung to Abby's leg as the blonde surveyed the new team-leader.

"Hey," Matt said.

"You all right?" Abby asked.

"So, what do you think?" Matt asked. "It's not exactly your average petting zoo, is it?"

"I wish we could get them all home," Abby sighed, picking Nick up. "They don't belong here."

"I agree," Matt nodded.

"Really?" Abby asked. "See, I thought the military approach was to shoot first, and worry about the ethics later."

"I was in the army for a few years, Abby, it doesn't make me trigger-happy," Matt explained.

"Sorry."

"Becker says you're brilliant with animals," Matt said, "and Grace backs him 100%."

"As long as they're not trying to eat me," Abby nodded. "We get on alright. Animals just do what their instincts tell them. I like that."

"And you think we should be more like them?" Matt asked. "Follow our instincts?"

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"No."

"Hmm."

Matt lowered his gaze to Nick. "What's your connection?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Godmother," Abby answered. "Kara and I have been friends for a while now. When she found out that she was pregnant... we wanted to know that someone was there to look after Nick if anything happened to her."

"And Grace is?"

"His aunt."

"Kara's sister?"

"Cousin," Abby corrected. "But they're more like sisters."

Matt nodded. "So, it's not only animals that you're good at looking after," he smiled. "At least he won't try to eat you."

Abby couldn't help it as she cracked a smile, and then kissed the top of Nick's head. "No, I guess he won't," she agreed.

**~*Primeval*~**

Grace looked up from her playing with Nick, as Abby's phone rang. They were sitting in the lab, parallel to the menagerie.

"Connor," Abby smiled.

"Maybe he's just checking in on how the flat is."

"What flat?" Abby asked. "He couldn't have found one already, could he?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Grace frowned. "I've given him the keys to my old flat. After you guys went missing last year, I moved out of my uncle's house and into a two bedroom apartment down town; but I couldn't hack living alone for a while, so Nick and I moved in with Adam. I kept the flat, and gave the keys to Connor earlier."

Abby looked thankful. "Uh, thanks, I guess," she said.

Grace shrugged. "You're my friends," she smiled. "It's the least I could do. Besides, I'm 99.9% positive that Kara's gonna move in with Becker when she returns."

"Yeah. Connor?"

_"Hey, I need you to see something._"

"What?"

"_Has any anomalies been detected today?_"

Abby looked to Grace who was shaking her head. "Trust me, we'd know," she said.

"No. Connor, what's going on?"

"_I need you to come down here."_

"Down where?"

"_The docks. The old warehouse by the power station on Fortune Road._"

Abby frowned and booted up the computer nearest to her.

"Oh, hold up," said Grace, putting Nick down to play with Rex, and hurried to Abby's side. "If Jess hasn't set you up with a new password yet, you won't have access to the ARC's computer system. Here, use Adam's..."

"Don't you have one?" Abby asked.

Grace looked at her. "I don't work for the ARC, remember?" she asked. "I just hang out here because Adam works here, and Nick is the only connection Becker has left to Kara. The passwords, like the ID bracelets, are so that no unauthorized personnel are discovered on the system. Trust me, the first time I tried getting on without a password, it was like World War III. Alarms, panic, screaming, everything shut down... it was the whole nine yards security."

"Really?"

"The ARC's not what it used to be, Abby."

"Clearly."

Grace smirked and hit enter. "What are you looking for anyway?" she asked.

"Here, talk to Connor," Abby said, passing the mobile to Grace and typing in the address of the dock.

"Hey, Connor,"

"_Hey, Grace, what's going on?_"

Grace looked back at the screen of the laptop. "Give us a second," she said. "What's going on with you?"

"_I don't know,_" Connor said. "_That's why I need Abby down here."_

"Ooh. Creature sighting?"

"_Maybe._"

"Is this your way of getting back on the team?"

"_We'll see._"

Abby looked up from the computer and nodded at Grace. "Tell him i'm on my way," she said, heading for the door.

"Abby's on her way," Grace repeated. "Good luck, Connor. Hey, Abby," she added, ending the call and tossing the blonde her phone. "Be careful."

"Aren't you coming?"

Grace shook her head. "Maybe next time," she smiled.

**~*Primeval*~**

After making sure Nick was fed, and then getting him down for his annual afternoon nap, Grace made her way through the ARC and out into the Main Ops room, where she found Becker and Jess mulling over things on a computer.

"Having fun?" Grace asked, popping up beside the Captain.

"Not really. You?"

Grace shrugged. "I've had worse days," she said.

"Where's Nick?"

"Sleeping," Grace answered. "Where's Matt?"

"He's popped out."

"Ah. What's up with Jess?" Grace asked, noticing how the young brunette was becoming very flustered over at the ADD.

"She's trying to contact Matt," Becker answered. "He's not answering."

"Why not?"

"Don't know."

Grace rolled her eyes. "For a Military Captain," she said. "Your observation skill sucks. What if something is wrong?"

"Matt would've called."

"Would he?" Grace asked. "You've worked with him for nearly eight months now. How much of him do you really know?"

Becker was silent as he mulled over her words.

"Exactly," Grace said, patting his shoulder. "I'm gonna go check, make sure everything's OK. Hey, Jess, what's happening?"

"Matt's not responding."

"Maybe he's busy," Grace suggested.

"Doing what?" Jess asked. "And down at the docks, no less."

"Excuse me?" Grace spluttered. "Down where?"

"The docks," Jess repeated. "He used the terminal over there a few minutes before he left, according to the system he was looking at maps of the dock, now check this out," she brought up a GPS image of the docks, while inputting information from Matt's black box to tack the team-leaders coordinates. "Look at that erratic pattern of movement."

Grace frowned and picked up a small tablet from the desk. "There's nothing showing," she said. "No anomalies."

"Could he be chasing something?" Jess asked.

"Or he's being chased," Grace concluded. "Becker, we need a team together! Jess, you keep trying to reach Matt."

Jess nodded and turned back to the system, as Grace joined Becker as he headed for the armory to round up a few of his best men.

**~*Primeval*~**

"_Jess, we got an incursion but no weapons._"

"Matt, what's going on?"

"_I need Becker down here now._"

"He's already on his way," Grace said, returning to Jess as she spoke with Matt. "By the way, Jess, he told me to tell you that you're brilliant."

Jess smiled, her face flushing with warmth at the compliment spared to her by the captain. She would've liked to hear it from his own lips, but she already knew that she was walking on egg shells because, according to his file, he was in a relationship with the previous ARC Team Leader, Kara Cutter, and if what she had found out a few weeks previous about them, Kara was pregnant with his child.

"All units listen up," Jess said over the systems. "We've got a creature report at the following coordinates. I've ordered the harbour master to shut the port's incoming and outgoing shipping. And I have the coast guard establishing the exclusion zone one nautical mile out."

"_Good thinking,_" Matt complimented her.

"Becker's on his way," Jess informed him.

"Can't you get a visual?" Grace asked.

Jess shook her head. "There's no security camera's to hack into," she said. "We're stuck with audio."

"Great," Grace sighed. She pulled up a chair and sat back, popping a radio piece into her ear so that she was in on the conversation and a baby monitor in her hand so she could keep a listen for any sign of Nick waking from his nap. "I can't wait for Kara to come back," she mumbled. "Hopefully by then I can get back out in the field."

"Won't she want to keep you behind?" Jess asked. "You know, to watch Nick?"

"Maybe," Grace said. "But there isn't much to do when Nick is sleeping."

**~*Primeval*~**

"_It's here in the water,_" Abby confirmed after a few minutes of silence. Grace almost fell from her seat as the blonde's voice startled her.

"_Can we track it by road?_" Matt asked.

"_No. It's head out into the harbour._"

Grace grabbed the tablet again, and searched for the maps of the docks. "Guys, there's a shipping port a few hundred yards from where you are now," she said. "If the creature's in the water, it could be heading there."

"_Thanks, Grace,_" Matt said. "_Abby -"_

_"I'll track it from the water,"_ Abby confirmed.

"_No, Abby, come back!_" Matt ordered.

"_We might lose it again,_" Abby argued. "_I know what i'm doing!_"

The line disconnected and Jess exchanged a look with Grace. "Is she crazy?" she asked.

"Nah, Abby's a big girl," said Grace. "She knows what she's doing. I trust her."

"I hope so," said Jess. "She could find herself fired before she even starts."

Grace shook her head. "I don't think so," she said. "Trust me. Abby and Connor are too valuable to get rid of. Lester will see to it that they're both kept on the team."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Yep."

"Then what about you?"

Grace shrugged. "I'm not sure I want to come back, anyway," she said. "I know I said I was bored, but at least here at the ARC, I'm safe."

"Grace?"

"Hmm?"

"What can you tell me about -?"

Grace smirked and looked up at Jess from the side. "I thought you'd read the files?" she asked. "I mean, you seem to know everything about the rest of us. Why not him?"

"I think i'm afraid of what I might find out about him," Jess admitted. "Is it true that he and your cousin?"

"Yeah," Grace nodded. "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing at the time, but it progressed into something more." There was a cry from the monitor in her hands, and she knew that Nick was now awake. "Look, Jess, word of advice, I wouldn't try pursuing a man that's already in a full-time committed relationship, despite the fact that one of the participants is trapped in a distant past. I know you like Becker, but I don't to see you get hurt when Kara comes back, so just... back off?"

She pushed back to her seat, got to her feet, and left the main ops room to assist her nephew.

"Oh, and let me know if anything changes out in the field," Grace called over her shoulder as she left the room.

**~*Primeval*~**

"_Jess, Becker, ETA on backup,_" Matt demanded over the comms link.

"_Minutes away, Matt,_" Becker confirmed.

Grace, who was now wandering about the ARC with Nick, looked up as she realized she'd returned to the main ops room. She sighed and over looked the skeleton crew that were in for the late afternoon shift and realized that half of the people who were usually around were a part of the field team.

"Grace," Lester called from his office, "a word."

Grace nodded and stepped into his office. Lester didn't say anything at first, merely sat behind his desk as Grace sat opposite him, Nick on her lap. "Is everything OK?" she asked, after the silence started to get to her. She was always curious when Lester called her into his office, last time it had happened it was to discuss her position on the team - obviously she couldn't be a part of the field team anymore, but Philip was curious as to why she was constantly hanging around. Lester only tolerated her there because of Nick and Becker, and then he extended her to Adam as he was hired as a part of Becker's team.

"Philip's heard about the problem at the dock," Lester said. "He wants a full report by the end of the day. What do you know of it?"

"Not a lot," said Grace. "Connor sounded the alarm by calling Abby, and then Matt somehow found out and went to investigate, Jess made the connection by stalking Matt, and Becker was last to know because his stalking sucks."

Lester frowned, but chose not to comment. "Why didn't Connor raise the alarm?" he asked.

"Why should he?" Grace asked. "He doesn't work for the ARC, does he?"

"Fair enough," Lester nodded. "You think Philip's being unfair?"

"Maybe," Grace answered. "Connor and Abby struggled for a whole year in the Cretaceous era, hoping every day that an anomaly would open up and they could come back home and finish what my uncle started, and now that they have that chance it is ripped away from them. You heard Connor this morning, this job is all they have, it's their lives, and it has been their lives for a good three years; how can you take that away from them?"

Lester sat back in his chair, hands clasped together, and listening intently to what Grace had to say.

"It is hard," Grace continued, "to forget this place. It is hard to forget what you see and do when you're a part of the ARC, trust me, I have tried. I have tried to move on with my life, to raise Nick and not think of the ARC, but I can't, you want to know why?"

"Go on."

"Because every time I look at Nick I see her," Grace said. "I see Kara, and Stephen, even his name is a constant reminder of a family I have lost. Nick Cutter: My uncle. My _only_ uncle. Died doing a job that he didn't really want in the beginning, but fell into after he learned the truth about what was happening to this world. He recruited a great team of specialist to fight the threats to humanity, and protect, not just the people of England, but the creatures that came through from distant lands, and now, because he's not here, his team is being ripped a part by the government who I was led to believe, had no authority over what went on in our little corner of the world. Since when do you let Philip Burton what to do?"

"He's the financial part."

"So just cause he as the money," Grace said, "mean's he has the right to dictate what goes on around here?"

"What would you have me do?"

"I dunno," Grace said, shaking her head. "But _both_ Connor and Abby are too valuable to lose. You can't just turn them away, not after everything they've been through."

Lester nodded and looked down at his books; he had taken note of quite a few of Grace's points. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "You may go now."

Grace sighed, nodded and left the office.

**~*Primeval*~**

With the boar-croc situation under control, and monster, unfortunately, dead, Abby and Connor returned to the ARC with the rest of the team. Grace and Nick were waiting for them in the main ops room; the day had been relatively boring, despite the whole croc incident but ever since Connor and Abby had returned, Grace had been given new faith that one day soon her cousin would return too, along with Danny Quinn, and then the real fun would begin.

"By the way," Jess said to Matt, "where's my chocolate?"

"I was kind of busy," Matt answered.

Jess smiled, she was nowhere near angry at Matt for not getting her chocolate, she knew that he had been busy, but she also wanted to get to know him a bit more, and had decided to be her usual playful self in order to try and get him to open up.

As she reached her terminal, after taking the black boxes off of Adam and another soldier, Jess found bar of Cadbury's Dairy Milk waiting for her. She picked it up and looked around for the person who had left it, only to smile as she saw Becker walking away.

"Thank you," she told him.

"Nothing with orange in it, right?" Becker asked, smiling.

Jess nodded and turned away, her face flushing.

Grace rolled her eyes at Becker.

"What?" he asked. "I was just being friendly."

"Friendly?" Grace repeated. "It looked like flirting."

"She's a nice girl," Becker said. "But not my type." He scooped up Nick, and held the little boy close.

"I know," Grace said. "But she has a crush on you, and a big one at that, giving her chocolate and being all friendly with her, is going to give her the wrong impression. I too, like Jess, and I don't want to see her get hurt when Kara comes back so be careful."

Becker sighed. "OK," he said. "No more chocolate."

"I suppose this is what you think of as not getting into any trouble," Lester shouted as he stepped out of his office and walked towards the ADD where, it seemed, the whole team had gathered.

Grace bit her lip as she looked at Connor and Abby. The latter, obviously had nothing to worry about with Lester, she was a part of the team; Connor on the other hand wasn't.

"Listen. Lester, you need to know something," Connor said, pulling himself up his fullest height and turning to his former boss. "You can sack me, but you can't stop me doing this work. Threaten me, disown me, banish me, whatever. But if I think there's a creature loose then i'm going to investigate it, OK?"

There was an awkward silence following Connor's explosion, a silence in which Grace, Becker, Adam, Matt and Jess exchanged subtle glances, all of them were wondering how Lester was going to react to being talked to in the tone that Connor had used; either he was incredibly brave or very foolish - their bets were on the latter.

"Oh," said Lester. "Since you put it like that... you're back on the team."

"Blimey, I should get angry more often," Connor said, turning to Abby. "And I want a pay rise," he added to Lester's retreating form.

The former 'government hatchet man' that everyone liked to call him, paused, and turned back to face them. "Don't push your luck," he warned, before disappearing back into his office.

Grace giggled at the outcome, but rushed forward to hug both Abby and Connor, and officially welcome them back to the team.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

_**Read and Review... please?**_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, December 06, 2013 at 5:05am**


	11. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello fellow readers,**

**Apologies! This isn't a new chapter. But I do have an important announcement to make. I am very aware that I have no updated this story in (almost) forever, but I simply have too many stories on the go, and very little time to update them all. I do have a system that I work from, but that system has malfunctioned since I graduated, and with so many stories in the works I rarely know which way is up at the moment.**

**I really, really want to finish one story at a time so, in order to do that, I am taking a few hiatus on some stories in order to finish others. Unfortunately this story is one of those that are being put on hold. I will, eventually come back and continue it.**

**I love writing for you guys, and your comments and feedback is simply amazing. It's a great pleasure to read your reviews; I hope you all understand that this hiatus is very muchly needed, and it is only temporary.**

**I promise you that I will ****_not_**** abandon this story, but I will take a long pause. Real life has kicked in and it sadly won't leave me alone.**

**If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to PM me. I don't bite.**

**Until next time...**

**xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**PS. Please _do not_ review this note.**

**I will be removing it when I return.**


End file.
